


Contagious Attraction

by LozisLaw



Series: Love in the Hospice [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Hospital, Closet Sex, Doctors & Physicians, Hospital Sex, Hospitals, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Making Out, Medical Professionals, Mutual Pining, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Supply Runs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23510524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LozisLaw/pseuds/LozisLaw
Summary: Kyle was just an intern therapist, and he couldn’t stop staring. He never thought it would end up like this.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh
Series: Love in the Hospice [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691650
Comments: 10
Kudos: 104





	Contagious Attraction

He never thought he would be in this situation, if he ever did anything anyway. It was so devious, and frankly unhygienic, that he wouldn’t have consented if the party didn’t knock him on his ass from the get-go. Or maybe he would’ve, he was pretty curious about trying it. It never compared to the act itself, and the waves of pleasure that coursed through his veins every thrust.

**

Kyle was a junior therapist in the ward, working for the lead psychologist that focused on mental health in patients while they were admitted in the hospital. Kyle just followed their lead, collecting data and coffee runs from his boss, while trying to achieve a goal he was beginning to realise would probably take another 5 years. He didn’t often visit the hospital himself, keeping the private ward safe while his boss made sessions with the sickly and ill. He was usually glad for this, not remembering very pleasant experiences with hospitals himself. He just needed this start in his career, and hopefully one day he’d achieve his goal, become a proper therapist, and help people more than he was helped when he was young. He’d do anything to get there.

Well maybe not everything, since the next day, his boss asked the one thing of him he loathed most about this job. Working in hospitals. He was given a long-term project to manage, a patient in other words, which he was to directly assist the doctors and observe their assessments, making his own statement at the end of the trial. It was Kyle’s test, what he’d been waiting for to prove he had enough to be a therapist, even if his work was somewhat unorthodox this time around. He was determined to do well, and as a result, he felt like puking his guts out at the stress of something he’d made so important to himself. He would not quit though, for he was not a quitter. No way in fucking hell.

Kyle’s assignment began the following week, and he trekked up to the hospital from his car, already having applied hand sanitiser twice for safety. Germs were festering in this place. One wrong move, and he’d be the one strapped into a bed, having a know-it-all therapist talk down to him as though he was unimportant, and pitying. His immune system had proved that the common cold bested him every single time.

His first entrance into the hospital doors was not a flattering one, the waiting room filled with sickly beings, merely existing in a plane of snot and bugs, but still ever capable of dragging Kyle into their swarm of hive-minded beings, destroying his free will with a sneeze. Kyle hastily sauntered past them, keeping his distance. He was headed to a specific room, which he embarrassingly had to ask for directions a few times, otherwise made it fine, a few minutes before his task officially began.

Kyle stood at the centre of the empty patients room, anticipating the doctor to arrive. He imagined a tall, amazonian woman who took pride with her passion for medicine, and took pride in letting her admirers down easy when they were attracted to her. Kyle daydreamed about this, imagining a sitcom about the cliche but oddly desirable plot.

He was distracted, and didn’t notice that he’d spaced out until he was alerted by voices in his face. Kyle regained himself, apologising to the people in front of him, and wondering when they’d gotten there. He didn’t even notice them come in. Was he that mindless?

‘’Oh, hey, sorry. I’m Dr Broflovski,’’ Kyle said, shaking the doctor’s hand awkwardly. The doctor was not the Amazonian princess Kyle imagined, more like a middle aged man with greying hair and a thick jawline, his face obviously redone and pulled back like a much younger version of himself.

‘’I’m Dr Carter, I’ll be your supervisor for this assignment. And this is Mr Marsh. He’ll be acting as my assistant and nurse,’’ Dr Carter moved aside, referring to a young man standing behind him. Mr Marsh stood forward, shaking Kyle’s hand with a smile. Kyle stuttered in breath, his hands suddenly shaky. He looked at Mr Marsh, he was a devilishly handsome dude with parted black hair, his bangs swaying lightly over his forehead. Kyle moved his sight up to his eyes, shocked that they were so blue, like pure ocean. Or blueberry jello. Stan kept smiling, and Kyle kept staring, as his eyes finally scraped down Mr Marsh’s body. Tall hunk of decent muscle, towering above Kyle though. He, weirdly, wasn’t intimidated by his sheer height against him. He was flustered by his height, aroused even. If that was possible. Marsh was an assistant, and intern at best. Kyle was leading on to become a therapist, to achieve great things. Maybe he wasn’t threatened because he knew inside that he was better anyway.

‘’The patient should be arriving in an hour. This will give you time to review the task and get to know the place. Dr Sylvester informed me that you’re not familiar with the layout of the hospital. I suggest Mr Marsh show you around when you get a chance,’’ Dr Carter said, sifting back through his paperwork. Kyle nodded, feeling uneasy about that for some reason. He dismissed it, giving his new supervisor a smile.

‘’Thank you. I’ll be sure to get equipped with this place at the shortest opportunity,’’ Kyle said professionally, rehearsed. He may have been more nervous than he let on, and practised what he’d say beforehand.

‘’Well, good. I’ll leave you with assistant Marsh,’’ Dr Carter said, promptly leaving again. Kyle watched him go, then turned to Mr Marsh, who smiled at him.

‘’Hi, I’m Stan,’’ Stan said. Kyle nodded.

‘’Yeah,’’ Kyle said breathily, nodding his head again, shaking his hand again. Stan gave him an odd look, but shook his hand regardless. Kyle regained his mind after that embarrassing moment, burning red.

‘’Oh, shit. Sorry, I mean, I’m Kyle,’’ Kyle said. Stan smiled again, Kyle blushed harder.

‘’No worries. So have you been given the brief on the patient?’’ Stan asked.

‘’Uh, yeah, yeah I have,’’ Kyle said quickly, averting his eyes away from him. What the fuck was he doing?

‘’Well, good. You said you weren’t used to the layout of this hospital, right?’’ Stan asked. Why couldn’t Kyle do anything but nod?

‘’Why don’t I show you the basic layout, as a start. Eventually you’ll find your way around,’’ Stan said.

‘’Sure, as long as it doesn’t last more than an hour. I’ll need to prepare before they arrive,’’ Kyle said.

‘’Naturally. Don’t worry, we’ll be quick,’’ Stan said, leading Kyle out the door of the room. Kyle couldn’t help think about double entendres of that statement, then felt horrified by himself. This was his co-worker now, and he wasn’t interested anyway. No way.

Maybe a little.

Kyle followed Stan through the hospital, nodding along as he introduced the parts he should be associating with his life for the next eight weeks. Staff cafeteria, the local medical supply closets, lounge areas for the night workers, meeting rooms. Kyle felt neutral about everything, slightly glum, because although these areas looked clean and sterilised, he could only imagine the germs festering in every crevice of the hospital building. He didn’t let on though, not wanting Stan to think he didn’t appreciate the tour. Stan was being very sweet and friendly, looking over his shoulder a lot to make sure Kyle was keeping up, and smiling when he did. Kyle was a flustered mess.

‘’So you work for a private place?’’ Stan asked as they walked through the halls back to the room.

‘’Yeah, I’m a junior working for a psychologist that comes up here sometimes,’’ Kyle said.

‘’That’s lucky. It sounds nice to be in a small ward working like that. I’m a medical intern, but I don’t really get to meet many people. The hospital is too big to make many friends,’’ Stan said. 

‘’Well you seem friendly enough. Can I assume that everyone who works here is just a dick, if they haven’t even seen how nice you are,’’ Kyle said foolishly. Stan grinned, and shrugged.

‘’Everyone’s nice, if a bit stern and serious. I like treating patients with a bit more fun, since they’re sick and all. I wouldn’t want some old dude with a scowl treating me, say if I had a disease or something,’’ Stan said. Kyle smiled, smitten by that answer.

‘’Yeah, me too. I was one of them, when I was young, so I know how it feels,’’ Kyle said, not meaning to have shared that. He just felt like telling everything about himself to Stan, who was listening and smiling attentively. Shit, what the fuck was going on. He was a professional, dammit!

As if saved by the bell, the head doctor of the task came back into the room, advising them to be ready, for the patient to arrive. Kyle stood at attention ready for this. He glanced at Stan, who smiled back at him warmly. `

Yeah, he was ready.

**

Working alongside Stan had its fair share of advantages and disadvantages. On the upside, Stan was a proficient nurse, and he was very helpful, not to mention a nice converser. On the downside, Kyle was distracted and flustered all the time, and it affected his work in a way that infuriated him. His expertise was not being held at the highest standard he expected of himself, and it made him angry. Stan made him horny, and that made him angrier. He felt like a bursting time bomb, likely to explode at any moment if something wrong happened, and everyday it got worse. He knew Stan could tell, had been around him for about two weeks, enough to decipher when Kyle was upset, and when to just leave him be. Kyle was impressed, but Stan was just an impressive person, and he needed to stop being enamoured by that, for his job’s sake.

Every day, Kyle had to fill out a set of forms, recording his finds in a log, for his boss to review when he finished the task in a few weeks. He was doing this of an afternoon, when their patient was taking a nap, at the staff desk in the entrance of the care unit. He was scrolling through his papers when he felt eyes on him. Kyle’s face heated, but he ignored it and continued on. Stan stared at him a lot, but it was a kind of blank, vacant stare that could mean anything, and Kyle didn’t acknowledge it most of the time anyway. He figured it was just a weird habit, like most people. Kyle chewed his nails, a nervous tick he’d had since high school.

He glanced up after a while, and Stan was writing in his own log book across from him on the other end of the high bench of the desk. Kyle found himself unable to look away, taking in Stan’s dimensions, and blushing, pleased about them. Thinking this, he finally did look away, but he couldn’t concentrate on his paperwork, and reread the same words without taking anything in.

“Did you hear about Sampson’s family?” Stan spoke up. Sampson was the last name the staff referred to with this patient, as was the system with all patients.

“Huh? No,” Kyle said, darting a glance at Stan. He was still focused on his own paperwork.

‘’I heard that they want to take him out of the care unit and take care of him themselves. They believe in holistic medicine,” Stan said. Kyle raised his eyebrows.

‘’Well that’s bullshit,’’ Kyle said. Kyle looked up in embarrassment when Stan laughed. ‘’Oh, sorry, I know I should be professional. It’s just I never had a great experience in that kind of treatment,’’ Kyle said.

‘’Well, you’re not wrong. It is pretty dumb, I don’t have to be unbiased in my line of work,’’ Stan grinned, looking up at Kyle from his papers. Kyle smirked, taking a glance to his paperwork. He could do it later.

‘’You like being an intern?’’ Kyle asked, being a bit of a smartass, but he was curious too.

“Sure, I like helping out. It’s easier than being a doctor, and I don’t have to bear the burden of incorrectly diagnosing people, and stuff like that,” Stan said, shrugging.

“I don’t think I could handle doing all that meager care. I like to focus on the mind, rather than wiping people’s asses,’’ Kyle said. Stan laughed.

‘’You’re funny. Surely you know by now it’s not all wiping asses. There’s collecting blood, taking temperatures, recording vitals. Other meager shit like that,’’ Stan said. Kyle laughed, looking back at Stan. Stan was leaning against the table, facing Kyle with his arms crossed. It was a casual stance, he’d seen many people stand like that, but Kyle had never found it so hot before. He knew it was just Stan, and himself for liking it so much.

‘’Don’t forget about getting supplies from hardass doctors who don’t remember your name,’’ Kyle said, grinning along with him.

‘’Ha, yeah, I’m guessing you have experience with that,’’ Stan said. Kyle guffawed, because, yes he did.

‘’I’ve been working as an intern of the therapist world for like three years now, and I’ll probably need another five to become one. Such is my sad life of working,’’ Kyle said.

‘’So I’m guessing you don’t get out and socialise in town much,’’ Stan surmised. Kyle went red, he wasn’t ashamed of his lack of friends or a social life, but Stan seemed like the kind of guy who did that stuff, and he wanted to impress him.

‘’Not really. I’m busy working all the time,’’ Kyle said. Stan nodded.

‘’You should go to this bar in town, they’ve got awesome food,’’ Stan suggested.

‘’I wouldn’t just go by myself, as hard as it is to believe that I just go to bars to eat,’’ Kyle said, rolling his eyes at himself. Stan smiled.

‘’Just an idea, but you could go with me, if your ideals don’t go against eating out with a co-worker,’’ Stan said. Kyle grinned, his face red, in delight this time.

‘’I’m free after my shift,’’ Kyle offered.

‘’Perfect, we’ll go then,’’ Stan smiled. Kyle’s heart accelerated, and he nodded in agreement. He tried not to think of it as anything but having dinner after a shift, not a date. It was not a date. If he knew that from the start, it would be fine. He was fine, it was not a date. Kyle glanced back down at his work, and suddenly didn’t want to do it at all.

“Marsh, we need more towels for the shower rooms,” A nurse called, coming up to the desk where they currently stood.

‘’How many do they need?’’ Stan asked, turning his gaze to the nurse. Kyle kept staring at him.

‘’At least a dozen. They need them there by four,’’ The nurse said. Stan nodded, and the nurse walked away from them back down the hall. He turned back to Kyle with a sheepish look.

‘’I guess I should go get that over with,’’ Stan said with an apologetic smile.

‘’I’ll come with, you could use another pair of hands to carry them,’’ Kyle offered, desperate to stay near him. Stan smiled.

‘’Thanks.’’

**

They walked through the hospital hallways to the supply room, passing other nurses and doctors, Stan saying hello to the ones who cared, and Kyle nodding along, not knowing anyone but the doctors from his assignment, and they were all middle aged grumps who didn’t care for banter.

‘’So were you thinking of being a therapist for the hospital, or running your own ward?’’ Stan asked as they walked, his hands in his pant pockets.

‘’I think I’d die If I had to be surrounded by these germs and sick patients all day,’’ Kyle admitted.

‘’Aww, do you hate us that much?’’ Stan teased. Kyle gave Stan an irritable, but fond look.

‘’It’s not the staff that bothers me. It’s every grimy, infested surface of this sickness box,’’ Kyle said, wrinkling his nose. Stan laughed.

‘’Why work in a career that focuses in that area, if you hate germs so much?’’ Stan asked.

‘’I was a sickly kid growing up. If you name a disease, chances are I’ve had it. I just wanted to give people a healthier state of mind than I had at that point, and I find there can never be too many therapists, since we’re all fucked up inside,’’ Kyle explained. Stan was silent, and when Kyle turned to him, he was smiling.

‘’What?’’ Kyle asked, a grin poised at the corner of his lips.

“Nothing, I just wish I could’ve seen you as a kid. I bet you were adorable,’’ Stan said. Kyle scowled, not appreciating being called adorable. Cuteness didn’t really emulate hotness, and Kyle wanted that, wanted Stan think of him as someone he wanted to fuck, not a stuffed bear to cuddle at a ten year old’s tea party.

‘’Whatever,’’ Kyle said, shrugging off his unintentionally cruel sentiment. Stan kept smiling, annoyingly, seeming to be amused by Kyle’s growing irritation. Kyle didn’t talk again until they made it to the supply room.

The room was large, filled with shelves with essential supplies, equipment, and stock. It was dark in the room, not very well lit form the shitty overhead lights that looked in need of renovation. Kyle followed Stan into the room, closing the door behind them, as per instruction of entry. Something to do with maintaining correct room temperature, Kyle didn’t read the sign properly. They headed around to the back of the room, where a wall of sterilised, white towels were stored.

‘’Wouldn’t it be easier if we got a trolley to transport the towels?’’ Kyle wondered, glancing at them and considering the risk two of them sharing the load of a dozen towels to the showers without catastrophe.

‘’Oh, right. That makes sense,’’ Stan said, walking over to the middle of the room to retrieve a trolley.

Kyle picked up some of the towels, hoisting them in his arms, and leaning down to dump them into the trolley when Stan returned. He glanced back up at Stan, still bent downwards, and blushed when he saw Stan’s face close to his own, leaning down against the basket trolley. He stared, finding Stan’s eyes unblinking straight at him, blue sparkles in the dense light of the supply room. It felt like an eternity, just staring at each other, trying to find something in each other’s eyes. Kyle could feel Stan’s breath, heavy on his top lip, and his own hitched from it. He didn’t realise what was happening, but his heart was a good indicator that it would most certainly explode his ribs right out of his chest. His fingertips were numb, and only realised why when he tensed them, and looked down. They were white, gripping the handles of the trolley tightly.

And before he looked back up, he felt lips hot against his own, just light of touching, his breath even hotter on Kyle’s upper lip. Kyle let out a stuttered breath of his own, feeling his legs wobble, and Stan leaned in fully, pressing his lips to Kyle’s. Kyle widened his eyes, but didn’t push away when Stan leaned in further still, then pull the trolley away from between them and move closer. He grabbed Kyle’s face with a cruel softness, and opened his mouth, licking into Kyle slowly. Kyle opened his lips with a suppressed gasp, and Stan licked into him, pushing him backwards as he kissed harder. Kyle stood up straight, pulling Stan up with him, and backing himself up against the storage shelf. He heard a clatter, something fell from behind them, but he didn’t care, just kept diving his tongue further into Stan’s mouth, holding his face, pulling him closer, whatever he could get. Stan grabbed his waist, squeezing him tightly and he closed the distance on their bodies.

They kissed against the storage shelf, Stan coursing his hands down Kyle’s body, while Kyle moaned into Stan’s mouth, holding him as close as he could get. The last thing on his mind was work, so it didn’t occur to them that this was probably the worst place to do anything, but then again. It was a dark, mostly deserted supply closet, one of the smaller ones of the hospital, just for quick pick ups of materials in a hurry. Hence why they came here. Did Stan lead Kyle here to do this on purpose? As if Stan could read Kyle’s thoughts, he broke away from Kyle’s lips with a gasp, still feeling him, getting dangerously close to Kyle’s throbbing erection that was certainly showing through his scrubs.

‘’Ah, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to just do it like this. I would’ve taken you out to dinner first or something,’’ Stan said, his eyes looking worried, his lips fat and red.

‘’So we’re doing things a little out of order, it’s okay,’’ Kyle said, distracted by Stan’s face, not really cognizant. He was gripping Stan’s shoulders, keeping him still, either at the risk of him moving closer, or moving away.

‘’I don’t usually do this kind of thing, I swear,’’ Stan said, looking serious. Kyle believed him, but it didn’t stop him from wanting to do it now, especially when he felt Stan’s own bulge brush against his, sending a curious jolt through his body.

‘’You mean with guys, or making out in a hospital supply closest while on shift?’’ Kyle asked, smiling in his eyes. Stan laughed under his breath, which was hot on Kyle’s lip.

‘’Supply closet. No, I’m usually good with intern therapists, I don’t break unless they directly screw up my self-control by virtue of being close, which you’ve done, big time,’’ Stan said. Kyle grinned, lingering closer to his lips again.

‘’So this is you breaking? So bad of you. I could write you up right now for disorderly conduct,’’ Kyle said, taunting him now, mostly to get pinned again. Stan smirked, licking his bottom lip, making Kyle stare.

‘’Or…’’ Stan said, leaning in close to Kyle’s ear, his hot breath making Kyle shiver.

‘ _’I could fuck you right here, in this supply closet, until your screaming for it_ ,’’ Stan whispered, brushing his lips against Kyle’s ear. Kyle suppressed a nervous laugh that would’ve spoiled the moment, instead just breathing out, and regulating his heartbeat. Usually he was better than this, but Stan was making him a flustered mess, and all of his self-control was pouring out of him like a sweat, making him incapable of doing more than licking a wide swath up Stan’s neck, and holding him tighter, nodding, thereby giving his permission.

The supply closet was a surprisingly handy location, since all forms of lubrication could be located without struggle. They merely had to grab it from the shelf, some special hand cream for patients that used a cream base instead of disintegrating gel, and made an adequate substitute for Stan to slick over his cock and enter Kyle’s ass. Kyle was facing the shelf, gripping it in fists as he hissed at the initial intrusion of Stan’s overwhelmingly large dick, both in length and girth. To Kyle’s pleasure. Stan held his hips reverently, cruelly softly, given the intense pleasurable burn of his ass as Stan pushed into him, slowly, making him bite his bottom lip to stop a whimper escaping his person.

It had never been like this before, both in the sense of the slightly embarrassing location, and the feeling Kyle experienced as Stan fully intruded his walls, filling him entirely. Kyle stuttered in breath, adjusting to the feeling as Stan leaned down over him, licking and kissing his neck, whispering how good he felt. Kyle bounced with laughter, delirious that this was happening, right now, and here of all places.

‘’Did you ask me to dinner hoping for this?’’ Kyle asked, halfway between wanting to remain professional and wanting to throw himself onto Stan’s cock like it was his death wish.

‘’Maybe. But I wanted to get to know you too. We barely talk at work, other than obvious medical shit,’’ Stan said, moving his hips slightly. Kyle sighed at the movement, adjusting inside him like this horrible itch that was finally getting scratched to his great relief.

‘’I like to remain professional,’’ Kyle said, flushing when he considered his current position, which would be classified as the absolute opposite. Then he decided he didn’t care. He pushed his hips back, letting Stan know he could destroy him now, if he pleased. Stan thusly did so, and the first thrust made Kyle shout.

‘’Oh fuck,’’ Kyle moaned wetly, holding his head in the crook of his arm, a pleasant shock coursing down his arms and into his fingertips, like a firework sparkler that made popping noises. It was an odd thing to think about, but he didn’t berate himself when it happened again and felt exactly like that, in the greatest way possible.

Stan tightened his grip on Kyle’s hips as he went harder, and deeper. In a purely delirious way, Kyle thought of the Daft punk song while Stan fucked him; Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger. The words felt so sculpted for this act, that he could only chant them to himself, moaning in appreciation when Stan seemed to read his mind and do exactly what he wanted, ironically making him weaker when he brushed over his prostate, and Kyle’s knees gave out. Stan held him up, both of their scrubs pants pushed down, connecting with that spot again, again, again, oh fucking hell, _yes_.

Kyle was babbling nonsense as he came all over the shelves in front of him, without having touched his dick at all yet. Kyle cried out again, as Stan pounded him deeper, enough that it felt like his back would snap from how much he was arching for his dick, just getting the right places and knowing exactly what to do. It’s been so fucking long, and Kyle’s never had it this good, he could barely handle how good Stan was.

‘’You’ll get someone in here if you keeping making noise,’’ Stan warned against the back of his neck, the feeling of the words making him shiver.

‘’Just gag me or something. Oh god, you asshole, why are you so perfect, _ahh_ ,’’ Kyle babbled, thrusting his hips back, getting his mouth covered by Stan’s hand. Kyle just grabbed it and started sucking his fingers, knowing they would be clean. Stan worked in a hospital. It was one of Kyle’s favourite things about the miserable place, hand hygiene was excessive and mandatory, and very much appreciated by him, if only for the opportunity to suck co-workers fingers in a lousy attempt to not scream their name as they pounded their ass in a supply closet.

Soon enough, they both started losing control, their movements more erratic and uncontrolled. Stan was drooling around Kyle’s neck, spasming his hips in a way that Kyle was struggling not to cry out from the feeling inside him. Stan was so fucking deep, Kyle was sweating and drooling around his fingers, trying to keep his focus, and just losing his mind. Stan ended up being the one to cry out when he came inside Kyle, making a noise that would be totally hilarious if Kyle wasn’t about to explode from it. His whole body was jittering badly, trying desperately to hold itself up, and mostly failing. He held on to the shelves for support, and Stan took deeps breaths, holding him close from behind as he pulled out. Kyle was too out of it to feel hurt at the gritting feeling of his massive dick leaving him, when usually he would grit his teeth and loathe that part, he just hummed and held Stan’s arms around him, so well-fucked that he couldn’t do more than that, even if it didn’t properly convey a bumbling love confession like they’d just survived tumbling off a cliff together, and the experience left Kyle wanting more, the other side of it, anything Stan was willing to give.

‘’Shit,’’ Kyle said softly, turning himself around to face Stan. They kissed before they properly regained their breath. Kyle knew he looked like a mess, his hair was probably so screwed that nothing in this supply closet could fix it. He just hoped people wouldn’t assume anything devious about it, even if the truth couldn’t be more devious if they fucked on top of a patients bed while they were showering or something. That was just stupid though, he would never have agreed to anything unless he knew their location wasn’t destined to be discovered. This closet was mostly unused.

‘’We should probably come out of the closet now,’’ Stan said, trying to neaten Kyle’s hair anyway.

‘’I did that when I was 16,’’ Kyle said.

‘’Really? Me too. But no, I meant this closet, right now,’’ Stan said with a grin.

‘’Right, I’m slow today,’’ Kyle said, rolling his eyes. They pulled their pants back up, and Kyle could feel the throbbing sting in his ass from being fucked so hard as he bent down.

‘’I’m not gonna be able to sit down for the rest of the day,’’ Kyle said, feigning complaint. It was a proud sting, like a badge of sorts where he could say to himself that a hot nurse wanted him enough that he risked fucking him in a hospital supply room. Though it would make driving home annoying. Though actually, Stan wanted to try that bar, so maybe he wouldn’t be going home tonight. He felt more hopeful of that idea now than an hour ago.

‘’Sorry,’’ Stan said, so genuinely that Kyle had to kiss him again to make up for it.

‘’We should get going,’’ Kyle suggested, looking around for other evidence of what they did. He reddened when he saw his come all over the supplies on the shelf he was up against.

‘’Crap, I need paper towels or something,’’ Kyle said, fretting until he realised where he was. He scouted around the room, finding a fresh roll of paper towels, like it was waiting for him. After mopping that mess up, he was certain they had no trace of themselves left.

‘’Alright, let’s go,’’ Kyle said. Stan followed him to the door, and they subtly exited with red faces, as though passer-by’s could guess their game as soon as they saw Kyle’s guilty, slightly smug face. No such thing happened, no one gave a crap as they left, walking back to the work stations to finish up their shifts. It was only halfway there that Kyle stopped, realising something. He held Stan’s chest, stopping him from walking further, and Stan turned to him with confusion.

‘’Fuck, we forgot the towels,’’ Kyle realised, widening his eyes at Stan.

‘’Shit, that’s why we were there,’’ Stan said, holding the bridge of his nose and chuckling under his breath.

‘’Let’s just finish quickly, we’ll be out of there in a few minutes,’’ Kyle suggested. They hurried back to the supply room, speeding past other doctors and nurses with embarrassment, trying to play it off casually. Kyle was kicking himself internally, all that time in there and they didn’t even finish the task that could’ve been completed half an hour ago. He just hoped the boss didn’t care enough to fire their asses over it.

They only used the closet for it’s intended use that time, packing the towels into the trolley quickly and hastily, and strolling it out, heading towards the showers.

‘’I’ll go deliver them, you should get back to work. Hopefully only one of us gets in trouble,’’ Stan offered.

‘’Will you be okay?’’ Kyle asked, worried about Stan’s job. Stan waved him off.

‘’I’m a medical intern, we get in trouble, we’re late all the time. They don’t fire us unless it’s really bad,’’ Stan said. Kyle was still unconvinced, but Stan was already leaving to deliver them, and there’s nothing Kyle could’ve done showing up with him. It wasn’t his job, he would’ve just gotten in trouble for it in the end.

Kyle headed back to the main desk of the ward, where his paperwork was waiting to be completed, and an annoyed looking Dr Carter glaring at him. Kyle sighed, put on his best poker face, and ignored the come leaking out his ass.

After a condescending scold from the Dr Carter for being late for his duties, Kyle spent the rest of his shift catching up on his work. He didn’t see Stan for the rest of the day, but he was busy, and assumed Stan was busy too, and didn’t worry about it anymore than time permitted.

Kyle was tired by the end of his shift, at five thirty, and he collected his jacket, wallet and keys from the staff lounge, ready to get out of this place. He was checking his phone for notices, when he shut his locker, he was confronted with Stan leaning against the lockers facing him with a grin. Kyle smirked down at his phone, not yet acknowledging his presence.

‘’Hello there, stranger. You do remember our prior arrangement?’’ Stan asked, crossing his arms.

‘’I thought you got your free fuck out of me already. The next one costs extra,’’ Kyle said, still looking down at his phone, playing it cool, despite a part of him wanting to jump on Stan and kiss his smug face right off. Stan chuckled, flicking a curl from Kyle’s forehead.

‘’Lucky for you I’m buying then. I figure it’s fair, since I suggested the place, and you let me have your ass earlier,’’ Stan said, as though those things were casual. Kyle finally looked up, raising his eyebrows at him. Stan was grinning, holding his own coat over his shoulder.

‘’You say that as though your huge cock wasn’t the gift of Moses to me,’’ Kyle said. Stan laughed, his eyes lighting up. ‘’Oh yeah, I didn’t tell you before, I’m Jewish,’’ Kyle added, frowning at that for it not coming up earlier.

‘’Cool. My parents raised me catholic, but I’m pretty agnostic for most things,’’ Stan said, shrugging. Kyle smiled, charmed by that.

‘’Why not, we’ll make it two for two,’’ Kyle said, deciding fuck it. Stan stole everything else, he may as well have his heart too. Kyle walked forward, bumping Stan’s shoulder as he passed him, telling him to follow along. Stan did so automatically, closer than usual as they walked out of the staff lounge and to the exit of the hospital. Once they were out of the hospital, heading towards the carpark, Stan took Kyle’s hand, and held it as they walked. Kyle blushed, smiling at Stan, and giddy now, for whatever next was to come.

**Author's Note:**

> So that was smutty...
> 
> I will never stop.
> 
> [Follow me if you choose :3](https://www.instagram.com/lozislaw/)


End file.
